Generations
by R.S.Logan
Summary: Raven Corvin and Serena Van Helsing have always had rather 'different' views of the world. But when an ancient prophecy rests the fate of the world in their hands, these two outcasts must accomplish the one thing they never could...work together. VH X UW


**Generations**

**By: R.S.Logan**

**For the Serena and Tala of my world.**

**A/N: Wow...I've been working on this story for almost two years now. A friend finally convinced me to post it but I'm sort of not sure whether I should have or not. I hope you like it though, I worked hard!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The sun rose as 16 year old Raven Corvin slowly began to pull herself out of bed.

"Ugh…" She said glaring evilly at the sun. "…You mock me. You and your bright early evilness."

She threw back the covers and sleepily opened the closet doors. She looked through the various things hanging and brought out some clothes. She slipped them on and looked over herself in the mirror. She was wearing girls black cargo pants, a black tank top, black army boots, and a silver Celtic cross hanging on a dark cord around her neck as well as ten rings, each having special meaning or a story behind them. She went into the bathroom and pulled a hairbrush and some dark eyeliner from a drawer. She splashed some water over her face and blinked rapidly in attempt to wake up, she wasn't a morning person. Then, she brushed through her short ebony hair, and traced eyeliner thickly around her piercing silver-green eyes.

Raven wasn't just your normal Goth though. She was the daughter of two very powerful immortal beings. A vampire, her mother, and a hybrid, her father. Therefore making Raven three-fourths vampire, one-fourth Lycan. Another thing that made her special was her powers. Because of some quality the immortal bloods attained when they mixed, she'd ended up with some unusual abilities. Ever since she was a baby, she had been able to tap into a sort of telepathic, telekinetic area of her mind that most people had but couldn't reach. …She'd had an interesting childhood…

She grabbed the black canvas messenger bag she carried to school and headed down stairs to finish getting ready. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed her father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Rae." He said tiredly although trying to sound cheery and awake.

"Dad," Raven said. "You're welcome to stop pretending you like mornings you know. I know very well that you were up late again last night. Besides, you know you can't fool me."

Her father, Michael Corvin, smiled at her. "And how would _you_ know about me being up late? You were supposed to be asleep."

Raven stared blankly at him in a sarcastic way. As if to say; 'You're _really_ asking me this?'

"I'm _your_ daughter, sleepy." She said. "Besides, I'm _always_ up late, It's what us immortals do. I guess the insomniac gene is inherited. Oh well, I'll be late for school if I don't hurry…and oh goodness-gracious, we wouldn't want that would we?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

Michael looked quizzically at her. "Um, Rae?" He said. "School starts in two hours."

"I know." She replied. "But Tala and I wanted to stop by Lucien's on the way and try out the new pistol he and Kahn have been working on."

Michael smirked. "Why am I not surprised?" He said sarcastically. "Well, tell him I said hello."

"I will. Bye dad, I'll probably be home late." Raven said as she grabbed the long black trench coat she had inherited from her mother, and walked out the door to the garage.

She walked over to her car and got into the driver's seat as she placed her bag in the seat next to her. She stuck the keys in the ignition, started the car, and drove out of the driveway towards Tala's house.

When she reached the house, she got out of the car, walked to the door, and knocked hard. A 16 year-old girl, Tala Morrs, opened the door. Her short, dark, blonde hair hung about three inches above her shoulders and framed her dark blue eyes. She wore a pair of dark, black jeans, a black unzipped sweatshirt, and a deep crimson shirt that read 'Touch me and get mauled' in small black letters. Little did they know how true that was of her Lycan friend. Tala was quite different too. She was of pure Lycan blood but the man that had bitten her had been so full of silver nitrate at the time, it had caused a chemical reaction in her bloodstream. Thus enabling her to not just change at will, but change into anything she wanted at will. She could change others too, if she tried hard enough.

Tala laughed a little. "Hey Raven." She said as she picked up her bag.

Raven looked at her. "You ready to go? I want to be able to shoot a good number of rounds before school."

"Yeah," Tala said. "I'm ready." The two girls then climbed into the car and sped off towards Lucien's place.

When they arrived, they walked up to the door and knocked. A large African-American man came to the door. "Hey," He said in a low voice. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

"Hello Raze." Raven said.

He let them in and they walked down into the basement, or in this case, 'shooting ranges' of the house. When they got there, they saw Lucien and Kahn sitting at a metal table in the corner examining some bullets and gun parts.

"So," Tala said, jolting them both out of the comfortable silence. "You said you had something new to show us?"

Lucien walked up to them. "Well nice to see you too and yes, I do." He walked over to a large metal box and pulled out a small handgun. "Here," He said as he handed the gun over to the girls. "It's more for interrogation purposes really, not so much killing. The bullets are thinner and have a highly aerodynamic design, as well as a more pointed tip. The gun itself has twice the power of your regulation handgun but doesn't have a kickback effect. The bullets, although yes they are _potentially_ fatal, would pass right through a person and leave a smaller wound. Therefore, leaving the person alive, depending on where you hit them, and would live longer through any interrogations."

Raven smiled a bit. "I like the sound of that. Have you tested it yet?" Lucien smiled.

"Not on anyone alive. But yes, and it works like a dream. We're giving you both one, just incase."

He handed them both a prototype of the new weapon.

"Of course," Tala said sarcastically. "Just incase."

Raven looked at her watch after shooting a good ten rounds.

"Well," She sighed. "We'd better go. School starts in 40 minuets and I'd rather not have to force my way through the mass prep population from the busses if we can avoid it."

It's not like she actually _wanted _to go to school, but she didn't like too much attention to herself and yes…she wanted to avoid the preps at all means possible.

"Alright then. "Lucien said. "I'll see you two later."

They said goodbye to Raze and Kahn, walked back upstairs, and outside to Raven's car. While they were inside, it had started to rain hard. They drove away from Lucien's house, and headed reluctantly towards school.

They arrived at school not a minute too late. The buses hadn't unloaded yet but were about to do so when they entered the school doors. The two walked to their lockers and grabbed the books they'd need, then headed on towards their first hour class, which they conveniently had together, Advanced English II. They walked into the room and sat down in their usual seats in the back corner. About ten minuets later another girl walked in.

"Hey Tala, Rae." She said.

"Hey Ayrn." They said.

The girl was pale with shoulder-length, crayon red-orange hair. She wore a pair of black pants and a dark red shirt with fishnet sleeves that read 'Strange is not a crime' in all capital, black letters, and carried a knee length, black coat along with her bag. Ayrn was a pyro. And not only was she completely obsessed with fire, her skin was fireproof and she could create the element at will. She fit right in with Tala and Raven in the 'not so normal group.'

She set down her bag and sat down next to them in her usual seat.

"Hey," Ayrn said suddenly as another girl walked into the classroom. "Look who's here."

Raven and Tala looked over to her and cringed. "Ugh…Why must we be tortured?" Raven muttered.

The girl's name was Missy and she was the definition of the word 'prep.' If her long curly blonde hair, and her pink, sparkly attire didn't give it away, the lack of brains in her head would definitely do it. The three girls smirked evilly.

Missy turned around and her eyes widened. "Well," she said, her normally perky voice taking a sound of unconfidence. "If it isn't the three little gothic freaks." The girls glared at her.

"Who are _you_ to call someone a freak?" Tala said laughingly. "To everyone else Missy, you're the greatest thing they've ever seen and you get everything you want, no questions asked. But let me tell you something. We're _not_ everyone else, and we're _not_ intimidated."

Raven mindlinked her, smirking. 'Good line. I like that.'

'Thank you.' Tala replied.

Missy looked coldly at them. "Oh." She said. "Am I supposed to be afraid or something…cause I'm not you know."

Missy always tried to hide it but the girls could always tell. She was scared to death of them. Almost everyone in the school was really. None of the kids knew about their 'special qualities' but the girl's attitudes by themselves were enough.

Ayrn cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" she said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

Raven was about to add her own comments but she stopped when she sensed someone else on the other side of the room. She turned towards the door and sure enough a girl stood there.

Raven had never seen her before. She had long, dark, wavy brown hair and startlingly deep brown eyes. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans, a dark brown peasant top, and a long crimson sweater that hung to her knees. She walked over to Missy and glared at the three girls. "Are they bothering you?" She said to her.

Raven slowly reached into the girl's mind and surprisingly couldn't find a single trace of fear. Extreme caution and nervousness yes, but not fear. Her name was Serena, she also noted, and she had just recently moved into town. Raven reached a little further but snapped out of the girl's mind when she found something she had never expected in this girl. She wasn't exactly sure but…

"It's Serena right?" Raven asked.

Serena looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "How'd _you_ know?" She asked.

Raven shrugged. "Oh, I have my sources." Only Ayrn and Tala actually knew what she meant.

A quick moment later, the bell began to ring and students started to pile into the classroom and take their assigned seats. Serena stood patiently to the side of the room and waited until she could find an empty seat. When everyone was seated, Serena sighed and reluctantly sat down in the only empty seat in the room…next to Raven. The two girls said nothing to each other, each thinking about how they wished they could change seats.

Mr. Ritman, their teacher, got up and began to talk. "Well, good morning class. I have two announcements today." He said. "First, I would like to welcome our new student, Serena Van. And second, If you remember, today's the day that I assign your end of semester projects." The class groaned as passed out some instructions and started talking again. "Alright, your assignments are simple. I will put you into groups of two and the two of you will interview each other's parents. Then, you will put together a presentation of how their lives were similar to each other. Everyone understand? Good. Okay, time to pair up."

He began to pair students across the room, putting kids with the people sitting next to them. He eventually reached the back corner where the girls sat and quickly paired them up.

"Um…Tala, why don't you pair with Ayrn instead of Raven this time for a change…and uh…Raven, you can work with…Serena."

Raven and Serena exchanged quick glances, half in shock, half in horror. But despite their protests, he would not let them switch partners.

After the school day ended, Raven met up with Serena at the front of the school for the walk to Serena's house. They had planned to get an early start on the project.

"So," Serena said as they were walking. "Do you want to do your family tomorrow?"

Raven shrugged knowing talking to her mother would be difficult since she couldn't go out in the sunlight.

"Uh…sure I guess." She said. "But they both work pretty long hours and they're always so irregular so we'll have to do it later in the evening if you're free."

Serena nodded. "That's alright. I understand." She replied. "My dad works pretty unpredictable hours too so I know how you feel. Sometimes he works for days straight but will be home for the whole next week. He confuses me sometimes."

Raven smirked. She knew very well about living in confusing and unpredictable families.

* * *

**A/N: Tee hee! Well, comments are appreciated but I'm not forcing you. Thanks for reading!**

**-R.S.Logan**


End file.
